


Burgstead: What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas; Until it Doesn’t

by SlytherinPrincess926



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess926/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: #Burgstead
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Adam Ruzek, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead & Zoe Silver, Kim Burgess & Hailey Upton, Kim Burgess & Zoe Silver, Kim Burgess/Jay Halstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jay’s P.O.V

Erin was gone. She really did leave Chicago. She left me. Erin didn’t even talk to me about going to New York. Did I mean that little to her? Did she really not see a future for us? I did. I was going to propose to her. I had the ring, and everything. I wanted to marry her, but obviously she didn’t want the same. I needed to get out of here. For the weekend to just leave Chicago, and clear my head. I was sitting on the steps of the precinct. People were just walking by me. I didn’t even realize when a brunette sat down next to me.  
“Jay, are you ok?” It was Kim. She had a concerned look in her eyes. It surprised me, but didn’t at the same time. Kim was new to the team, but even with only really knowing her work self I could tell that she cared. The team was a family.   
“I just...need to get out of here for the weekend. Someplace where I’m not reminded of her.” I didn’t really answer her question. I wasn’t even talking to Kim. I was talking to myself.  
“We could go to Vegas if you want. I’ve been there a couple of times when I was a flight attendant, but never really explored. Or if you want to go somewhere alone that’s fine. I just don’t think you should be alone.” Vegas how the hell did Vegas pop into her mind. I mean getting away would be great, and Vegas is pretty far away from New York, and Chicago. Going with Kim might be fun. We haven’t really gotten to know each other outside of work or Maggie’s, and I probably shouldn’t be alone.  
“You know what that would be great, but where did Vegas come from?” Kim didn’t seem to like the big party scene, or someone who liked to gamble. Why did she think of Vegas? I mean I’m sure she’s been to multiple other places that she would probably perfer.  
“I figured you’ve never been there. The point of all of this is to get away. I can get us discount tickets if I call my former boss. You and I should probably get home to pack. Then, we can meet up, and take a cab to the airport.” She was right. We were really doing this.  
“Yeah, that would be great. I’ll meet you at your place.” With that we said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways. I got into my car to go to my apartment. We were actually doing this. I mean Kim and I are definitely not spontanious, especially me. We were probably the two out of the team that were the easiest to predict if you know us. Maybe this is exactly what I needed. I’m killing two birds with one stone. Getting out of Chicago for a bit, and getting to know Kim outside of work.   
I was now outside of Kim’s apartment just about to knock when her door opened already.   
“Hey I was going to go wait at the lobby. Are you ready to go?” She already had a bag packed, and ready to go. We were really doing this.  
“Yeah. Let’s go.” With that we were off  
We were on the plane right now. Kim had gotten us a midnight flight, and we were gonna be there sometime around 6 or 7. I couldn’t sleep so I’ll probably load up on coffee in the morning. Kim was asleep with her head on my shoulder. She was probably more used to being on a plane then I was. I just couldn’t stop thinking. Mostly about Erin. Did I really mean that little to her. She didn’t even consult me when it came to making that decision. I would have talked to her about it, but then again I was the one doing most of the talking when it came to us. I know that we both had a rough past. With my mom dying, and her dad never being there for her. We both tried to oppress our past, but I at least tried to let her in. She never seemed to do the same. To think about no one one the team really liked talking about their past. Well, except for Kim. It wasn’t like she liked to, but she was more open about it. She only really talked about her sister, and Zoe. Never about her parents. Speak of the devil, she just moved her head slightly, and was snoring the tiniest bit.  
It was now 7 in the morning, and we were in the hotel room that we had booked last night. We could only get one on such short notice, but we were fine with it. We had gone straight to the hotel to settle in. Let me just tell you Vegas is nothing like Chicago. It was bright and busy whereas Chicago was a little more dulled down. The one thing that Chicago had was that it was home. Always has been, and probably always will be. Kim was in the shower right now, and then it will be my turn. We hadn’t really decided what to do yet, but we had sort of decided to not do the casino route. We had come here for a change of scenery, but I doubt either one of us is really wanting to gamble. It just wasn’t really who we were. Maybe a bar, or just see the sights.  
“Hey, the bathroom is all yours.” She came in with her hair wet, and I went into the bathroom.  
The Next Day  
We had ended up just seeing the sights yesterday, and got to know each other. Kim and I were a lot alike which surprised me because we can be somewhat different at work. She was still willing to see the good in people, and tried to help them above all. I tried to, but after being in the army toughens you. We had gotten take out, and came back to the hotel. We were both tired from the flight. We ended up falling asleep while watching a movie.   
It was around 6 o’clock in the evening, and we had spent most of the day seeing more sights. We were leaving tomorrow afternoon so we decided that it would be fine if we went to a bar that we had seen.   
The Next Day  
What happened. I was just waking up the next day not remembering what had happened last night. Kim and I had gone to the bar, and I guess had a couple of drinks. We seemed to have made it back to the hotel. Kim had her head on my chest, and our clothes were still on so it wasn’t that bad. I reach over with my left hand to grab my phone to see the time when I see it. There’s a ring on my ring finger, a wedding band. Now I might be freaking out. I start to wake Kim up when I see the matching band on her finger. Now I’m panicking.  
“Kim wake up. Kim wake up.” I had to lightly shake her before her eyes were even open.  
“Huh...Jay what are you…wait.” Her head bolted off of my chest.  
“We didn’t. Right?” Her thoughts were going right where mine went.  
“No, but…” I say this as I grab her left hand with mine so she would hopefully notice the rings.  
“We got married?!” It was the first time it was said aloud. It was real, or was it? Was it even legal, or was it pretend?  
“It might not even be real. There has to be a marriage certificate.” Why did I feel slightly disappointed in saying that? Kim looked it to. Maybe I offended her.  
“Not that I wouldn’t want to be married to you. In fact I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you the past few days. It’s just that this wasn’t…”  
“Planned? I know, but it’s real. Look at this. I walk over to the table that Kim had gone over too, and there it was. It was official.  
“I’m Kimberly Rose Halstead?” She had said it under her breath. Why did I like the sound of that? Why did it sound like it was meant to be that?   
“We can get it annulled if you want?” Of course she would want to. I mean none of this was planned. Did I want it annulled? Why am I even thinking this?  
“I don’t know I mean obviously we didn’t plan this. I really like spending time with you, but marriage is another different thing completely.” So she liked spending time with me too.  
“How about we leave it for now, and keep spending time with each other because this might’ve been the best weekend I’ve had in a long time.” What did I just say? My mouth just started to open before reason took over. How was she going to react? Maybe she liked the idea because she looked up at me bashfully.  
“Ok but under one condition we still sleep in the same bed, not like sleep together, it’s just the past two nights are the only full nights of sleep I’ve had without any nightmares.” She was looking at me almost pleading for me not to ask about the nightmares. She would tell me when she was ready.  
“Sure. We should probably get going if we don’t want to miss our flight...and Kim you can talk to me if you want. I am your husband after all.” The last part I said as a joke, but she understood how serious I was about the first part. She just smiled and nodded.  
All throughout our plane ride home one word just kept coming into my mind. Nightmares?

Disclaimer: This story is inspired by a guest (sorry there isn’t a username, but I still wanted to give credit) I thought that it was something that would need to be done in a multi chapter story because of needing to see their relationship fully blossom. I have a lot of good ideas that come with this, and I am super excited to write it. Thanks for all of your suggestions, and who knows yours might be my next story. Also I am having a hard time writing a jealousy one shot, though I am trying because that has been requested. I just wanted you to know that your suggestions weren’t being tossed away if I didn’t know how to write it, or where to take the story. I will figure it out. It just might take a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay’s P.O.V.

It was now night, and we were at my apartment now. I was trying to go to bed, but I couldn’t get the events from earlier out of my head. Kim was already asleep, but I couldn’t settle down. Two things in particular stuck out. The fact that I was a husband, and thinking about what Kim meant when she said nightmares. I wanted to be a good husband, and I wanted her to know that she could depend on me. She would tell me when she was ready, but that didn’t stop my mind. What was haunting her so much that she apparently the only way she could have a full night's sleep if I was there.   
Kim started to move around and at first I thought she was just moving around, but then she started thrashing. She was having a nightmare. I start to try and wake her up, but that’s not working so I gather her up in my arms. I try to get her to calm down by pressing her to me. She keeps whispering various, “please stop, and no” it angers me. Seeing her like this. Someone had hurt her so much that she had nightmares about it still. When I find out who did this I will kill them. She still wasn’t waking up, but she was calming down a little. I wasn’t going to let her go for two reasons. One being if I did then I would probably go punch something, and two being that I was afraid of her having another nightmare.  
It was now morning, and I hadn’t slept a wink. I was too scared that she would have another nightmare, and my mind wouldn’t settle. It was 5 o’clock in the morning right now, and Kim was still asleep. I was just watching her. Our whole relationship changed in one night. One that we don’t remember. I was going to have to get her a real ring.   
“Morning.” I am currently being watched by those beautiful brown doe eyes. She hadn’t tried to break out of my grasp, yet. Which I would say might be a step in the right direction.   
“Morning. I was going to wake you up soon since we have to work today, and you don’t really have any other clothes except the ones in your go bag.” I start to get up, and go to the kitchen to start working on breakfast. I mean I was always under the impression that it was a husband’s job to spoil his wife. Even if we weren’t at that stage to really consider us husband and wife we were still married. I wanted to see where this will go, and obviously Kim wanted to as well because she decided not to get a divorce.   
While I was making breakfast Kim had gone to get ready. I was just finishing up when she came in. She was in new clothes, and her hair was still wet.  
“If we are going to be doing this I’m gonna need to bring some of my stuff over because people are going to catch on if I keep coming into work smelling like you.” She had to use my shower stuff when she took a shower.  
“Sure, if you want to bring your stuff over here we can stop by after work.” Did I just ask her to move in with me? We were married.  
“That would be great, and I was thinking about maybe telling our siblings. It’s just I’m close with Nicole, and I know you’re close to Will. I feel guilty not telling them.” She was right. I had been thinking about what to tell Will. I didn’t want to keep it a secret, and am glad that Kim shared that feeling.  
“Do you want to tell them separately or invite them over. We should probably tell Zoe too.” I’m an uncle. That was the first time that I realized that I wasn’t just connected to Kim; I was connected to her family as well. That was sort of an added bonus. Kim seemed to like it that I thought of her niece or is it our niece now.   
“We can do it together. Maybe this weekend so we have a little bit of time to get used to this.” She moves around me to get the plates while I set the stuff up.  
After breakfast we decided it would be better to go into work separately so as to not cause suspicion.   
We ended up having a case so we didn’t get home until 10 at night, and we were too tired to care about driving separately. We stopped at the nearby McDonalds for something fast, and when we got home we fell right to sleep. Kim sleeping in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay’s P.O.V.

The past week was mostly just getting used to being together. Kim was still sleeping in my arms. That was something that I have learned to enjoy. The best part was that she hasn’t had any other nightmares since that first time. I hoped that it meant that I brought her comfort, and made her feel safe. It was now Saturday and Will, Nicole, and Zoe were supposed to be here soon. I was slightly nervous about telling them, more Nicole and Zoe then Will. I wasn’t really sure how I was supposed to interact with Zoe. I don’t know how to interact with her as an uncle. Will she even like me?  
“Are you nervous?” Kim had just come into the living room after calling in for pizza, and had sat next to me. We were becoming more comfortable around each other. It felt almost natural. Like she was meant to be at my side.  
“Aren’t you?” She hadn’t really seemed nervous today, but that’s because she’s been busying herself with the apartment.  
“A little, but I already know Will. Nicole might be a little mad that there was no ceremony, and Zoe for the most part will be excited.” That was a good thing. She would be excited to have me as an uncle.   
“You think Zoe will be excited to have me as an uncle?” Kim just looked at me with a semi awed look. It was the look that she wore when I mentioned something about including Zoe. She was really close to her niece so it was important to me.  
“I think that you will be one of her favorite people.” I was going to say something, but there was a knock on the door so I got up to go get it. At the door was Will which surprised me because Will was almost always late.  
“Hey Will, come on in.” We hadn’t really told them what we needed to tell them. We had told them that it had something to do with the other.  
“Hey Jay. Hi Kim.” He gave her a slight wave, and a smile which she returned as she got up to come over to us.  
“Hey Will, how are you?” She was really good at not showing that she was nervous if she was. I had to get better at reading her.  
“I’m good. Though I would really like to know why we’re here. I have an idea.” He smirked at me, and I just gave him a chuckle. He wasn’t wrong.  
“You’ll find out when…” Just then Zoe came running through the door. She basically tackled Kim in a hug.  
“Aunt Kim! Are we late? Mommy almost made us late.” Kim just laughed as Nicole came speed walking to the door.  
“Zoe Rae Silver this is not like at Aunt Kim’s. You can not just burst into someone else’s apartment. Sorry Jay.” She came into the apartment, and gave Kim the same look that I had just gotten from Will.  
“It’s fine Nicole. She’s just excited. Here why not everyone comes in while we wait for the pizza to get here.” I looked over at Kim, and finally saw a sign that showed she was nervous. While the others were walking towards the couch I gave Kim’s hand a slight squeeze, and in return she gave me a smile.  
“Alright so what’s going on with you two.” Nicole definitely was blunt to say the least. I look over at Kim nodding. We had sort of made an agreement that whichever one of our siblings spoke first would be the one who had to start explaining.  
“Alright, well as I’m sure you both have assumed Jay and I are together.” She was cut off by Nicole and Will saying basically the same thing,  
“We already figured that. There’s more.”   
“I was going to if you would let me finish. Now, Jay and I are…” Ding. She was cut off again by the pizza guy.  
“Hey Zoe, do you want to help me get the pizza ready for everyone?” She looks at Kim, who nods, and gets up to follow me. It would probably be best if she didn’t know the details.   
I pay the guy, and we take the pizza to the kitchen. While we are doing that I look over, and see Kim give them details about our trip. Holding off on the main one. Probably until I’m there so she doesn’t have to take on our siblings alone.   
“Jay, do you love my Aunt Kim?” I look down at her. We didn’t really need to get anything out so we were just setting up the boxes. I hadn’t really been around her enough to get a good look at the kid. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Actually she looked a lot like Kim. She must’ve had Kim’s protectiveness too. Love. Did I love Kim? I loved waking up with her in my arms. I loved seeing her smile, and hearing her laugh. Did that constitute love? I think I did. No, I did love her. I just wasn’t ready to tell her yet.  
“Yeah Zoe I do, but don’t tell her yet because I haven’t told her.” She seemed to ponder on that a little before going onto her next question.  
“Why are we here? Because mom said that when Aunt Kim got together with Adam all she got was a call.” The kid was smart. Maybe it would be better to explain it to her without the other two because they might just talk right over her without knowing it.  
“Well, Zoe, your Aunt Kim and I sort of went out of order when it comes to relationships.” She sort of perked up slightly.  
“Is Aunt Kim pregnant?” Pregnant? That’s probably easier to explain than getting married without even going on a date.  
“No. Not that. Your Aunt Kim and I got married.” It took her a couple of seconds before her mind processed. Then, she attacked my legs in a hug.  
“That means that you’re my uncle. I have an aunt and uncle that save people. That’s so cool.” I put my hands on her shoulders sort of taking this in. Kim was right Zoe was excited.  
“Yeah Zoe that means that I’m your uncle, and that you can come to me if you need anything. Alright.” She looked up at me, and then nodded.  
“Can I have your cop card? I have Aunt Kim’s, and I keep it in my phone case.” She really was well adapted. I just smile at her, and pull one of my cards out to hand it to her. She turns and runs to the living room where her backpack was. Which I assume her phone is in. I follow her while hearing the ending of the conversation.  
“So what happened on this trip?” Zoe caught on because she turned to me with a smirk with a smirk on her face. She was going to rub it in their faces that she knew before them.  
“Mom you don’t know yet. Uncle Jay told me in the kitchen.” For some reason I felt pride that she so comfortably called me uncle. Kim looked at me with a smile. Will and Nicole just looked at eachother then Zoe, and then finally us.  
“Uncle?!” They looked in shock. Zoe wasn’t even fazed by any of it.  
“Yeah! Aunt Kim and Uncle Jay sort of went out of order and got married!”


	4. Chapter 4

Kim’s P.O.V.

It was now night Will, Nicole, and Zoe had left after dinner. Jay was asleep already. I just couldn’t bring myself to go to sleep. Too many things were going through my mind. This whole week has been crazy. I was a wife. I was Jay Halstead’s wife. It was still crazy to think about. On the plane a couple thoughts were running through my head about maybe getting a divorce. Having things go back to normal, but I’m glad that I decided against it when I saw him with Zoe tonight. He’s so good with her. Seeing him with Zoe might have put a couple of thoughts of him being a dad. He would make a good one, but that would have to wait until at least our first kiss considering how we like to go out of order.  
Before any thoughts of kids can even pass through mind as a distant future I need to focus on being a good wife. No, not a good wife, a great wife. We needed to learn to rely on each other. Tell each other everything, or for the most part. I knew that I would have to tell Jay about what happened soon. He already figured out that I’ve been through something when he learned about the nightmares. It’s not that I don’t want to tell him, I do. It’s just I don’t want to talk about it. For some many years I’ve never talked about it with anyone. Nicole knows not to bring it up. Maybe that’s why I’m still having nightmares, because I’m just pushing it down. I tried talking about it, but that only got me more nightmares with no one to comfort me.  
I know that I need to tell Jay. I’m pretty sure that him knowing won’t really affect anything. If anything it might make us better, but then there’s always that what if. I know that Jay won’t hurt me intentionally or maybe even unintentionally. There were times with Adam that I wasn’t sure. That’s why I never told him when we were together. I need to tell Jay. If I wanted this marriage to work he had to know. I was going to tell him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay’s P.O.V.

Something was up with Kim. She was up when I woke which never happens when we have a day off. As soon as she saw that I was awake she got up almost immediately to go to the bathroom. She took an hour shower which she never does, and she doesn’t shower in the morning. She prefers to get as much sleep as possible. After her shower went straight to get coffee. She was tired. Even with having a shower, and already downing half a cup of coffee she was still tired. She didn’t sleep at all last night. That’s why she was up before me. Alright new mission “Make sure Kim gets a nap”, but why was she awake all night? I’ll ask her after I get her to calm down some.  
“Hey do you want to maybe watch a movie today. We could lay on the bed. It would probably be more comfortable.” She just nodded and darted to our bedroom. Before I follow her I go and make some popcorn.  
When I got to our room she was already in what seemed to be my sweatshirt, and was under the covers. I looked to see if she was awake, and her eyes were still open. Just staring off into space. I set the popcorn down on the bedside table as I get under the covers. I place my arm above the pillows hopefully encouraging her to let me in. Surprisingly she came right next to me and put her head on my chest. We hadn’t really done this at all, probably because we were just at the getting comfortable living together stage. This just proved something was wrong.  
“What’s up, Kim” I try to say softly. I didn’t want to start off by using the word wrong because sometimes people can take that the wrong way. She just looked up at me, and her eyes were slightly watery.  
“I want to let you in because I want this to work, but I…” I waited for her to continue for a good two minutes before she finally found the words.  
“I...I don’t know how to start.” What was she talking about?  
“Start from the beginning.” She put her head back on my chest, and I couldn’t see the tears but I could feel them. She wasn’t gonna look back up so I just ran my hand through her hair.  
“My mom left the year that Nicole graduated high school. She was having an affair with some man for a while before she decided she wanted to leave. She left a note saying that it wasn’t our fault, but my dad didn’t take it like that. For most of my life my dad was either at work, or drunk. Growing up the only time that Nicole and I were under the same roof as him was when we were asleep. Mom always kept us in after school stuff so that we wouldn’t have to deal with him. When we were there she would tell us to go in our rooms while she kept him distracted. When mom left Nicole was going to college so I was the one stuck with him. He blamed me and Nicole for mom leaving. He would still go to work, but when he got home it would only take him 30 minutes to get fully drunk. He’s a mean drunk too. He would yell and hit. It lasted for a year before it really escalated. He came home one day, and you could tell he was drinking. He started to yell, and hit me. That was normal, but then he started to drag me up the stairs. That was when I started to fight back, and then I was thrown down the stairs. The stairs were right in front of a window, and our neighbor saw and called 911. That was when Nicole finally found out. At the hospital the cops interviewed me. My dad was sentenced to 4 years in jail. For the rest of the time I was in highschool I stayed with our neighbor. She was the one that called, and was like my grandma.” I just felt anger. How could someone do that to Kim, to my wife. She deserved to be protected.  
“Kim…” I didn’t know what to say. How was I supposed to respond to this?  
“That’s why I became a flight attendant. I was so scared that he would find me, and being in the air all the time ment that I was never in one place for long. Then, our neighbor, Rose, had gotten sick right before she died. She told me to stop hiding. After her funeral I quit my job, and signed up for the academy.” She looked up at me, and that was the first time that I saw the tears in her eyes. I took my thumb, and brushed them away. I rested my hand on her face. She just rested her head back onto my chest.  
“Kim, I promise to protect you.” She looked up at me, and smiled. She then pressed her lips to mine. This was our first kiss. I’m glad she trusted me with this.   
“Come on, let's spend the rest of the afternoon here so you can catch up on some sleep, and then I’m finally taking you on a date.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kim’s P.O.V.

It had been two months since I had told Jay about my dad. We’ve been on a couple of dates, and always had an amazing time. After a really hard day for either of us Jay would sometimes surprise me with dinner at the apartment, and we would just talk. I still don’t know how he set those dinners up when we leave the precinct at the same time. The team still didn’t know anything. The only one who knew that we were even together was Hank. We were still taking things slow. Jay was out with Adam getting an interview from a witness for the case that we were working on. I was running facial recognition on some video footage from the crime scene when my phone started buzzing. It was Will.  
“Hey Will what’s up?” We had gotten closer with the other families. Jay had even taught Zoe how to throw a right hook a couple of days ago when she stayed over the night.  
“Look, Kim Adam’s calling Voight right now, but I wanted to tell you. 10 minutes ago Jay came in on an ambo. He was shot. I don’t know how bad it is because I’m not allowed in there, but you should get down here.” With that there sounded like some commotion, and Will said a quick bye before hanging up. Jay was shot. Jay was hurt. I needed to get there. Hank came out of his office telling everyone to get to the hospital. I rushed out of there as fast as I could. I couldn’t lose him. Hank caught up and made me let him drive because my emotions were everywhere. I just want him to be ok. No, I need him to be ok. I need that person who I’ve grown to rely on, the person who I need more than anyone, to be ok. I haven’t even told him I love him.   
“Kim we’re here. If you and Jay still want to keep you two a secret then you might want to calm down before everyone else calms down.” I honestly could care less if everyone knew as long as Jay was ok. I knew that if he wasn’t that badly hurt we both would rather have more time just for ourselves, but if it was bad then I needed to be there for him. We walked into the waiting room where Adam was and I just sat there. Everyone was trying to keep themselves occupied, but I was just thinking. I hadn’t told him that I love him. I do love him. I knew that now. I couldn’t live without him, and if he were to die I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself for never telling him.  
All eyes went to Will when he walked through the door. He looked right at me and gave me a slight smile. Jay was ok. The nurse that was with him started speaking saying how Jay was shot in the abdomen, but the damage wasn’t too severe and he should be back at work in a week or two. Then she asked for family, and Will looked at me asking if I wanted them to know. I didn’t care anymore and nodded. With that Will opened his mouth and said,  
“Kim come on with me I’ll show you where his room is.” Everyone turned to me with a questioning look.  
“Why is Kim allowed to go in? The nurse just said family. I know we sometimes count, but that’s when no other family is here, but Will is here.” Well here goes nothing. I look at Will, and he gives me a nod.  
“Jay and I are married.” It might have been a cowardly move, but I just needed to see he was ok. I move past Will towards the doors, and he leads me to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim’s P.O.V.

I was outside of his door. Will was opening it now, and then I saw him. He was awake. Will was in front of me so Jay couldn’t see me, but I could see him. He didn’t look that bad. He didn’t even have an IV which is a good thing. The only thing was that he had a wrap around his stomach.  
“Hey Will, so how is she?” He was asking about me. I move from behind Will, and Jay finally sees me. I could tell that he was ok by looking at him, but I felt an extra amount of reassurance by being able to look in his eyes. God I loved his eyes.  
“How about you ask her yourself. Are you seriously worrying about me when you’re the one that got shot.” I start to move toward him while Will makes his way out of the door. Once I reached him I didn’t know what to do. I just stared at him for a while before I finally let myself break. The tears start to fall. Once Jay sees them he moves over, and basically drags me to him. I put my head on his chest, and he kisses my head.   
“I thought you were going to die.” I whispered slightly as I looked up at him. He looked down at me, and placed a hand on my cheek.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” I reached up and kissed him. Every single time I kiss him it feels like the world is melting away. I never wanted to lose him. When we pull away I go back to looking into his eyes. That bright blue that has become my favorite color.  
“They know.” He nodded, and just pressed my head against his chest again.  
“It’s ok. They were going to find out anyway. At least now we can car pull.” He joked with a smirk. I giggled a little bit before I decided it was time. That I didn’t want to go on another second without telling him. I looked as him with a smile on my face as I quietly whisper,  
“I love you.” He just stares at me for a little bit before kissing my head.  
“I wanted to tell you that first, but I love you too. More than you will ever know.” I just smile at him with probably the biggest smile I have ever had on my face.  
“Hey sorry to interrupt, but Nicole and Zoe just got here, and Nicole is starting to pick a fight with Adam.” Will had a pretty scared look on his face. I look at Jay, and after he nods towards me, I look back at Will and nod.  
“Let them in.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kim’s P.O.V.

Zoe burst through first then Nicole, and then everyone else. Zoe, Nicole, and Will were the only ones who didn’t either look shocked or angry.  
“Uncle Jay are you ok?!” She came right to the other side of the bed where Will then helped her up so she could give him a hug, not noticing that the side she was on was the one he had gotten shot in, but he didn’t even flinch.  
“I’m alright Zo. I’ll be %100 the next time you’re supposed to sleep over.” Her eyes lit up probably thinking of the last time she slept over.   
“Next time can you teach me more fighting moves?” Jay looks up at Nicole who just smiles. I mean knowing how to protect yourself is an important thing to know when you’re living in Chicago.  
“Sure kid.” He then looks up at everyone else.   
“Hey could you and your mom go get me something from the cafeteria? You can pick whatever you think I’ll like ok.” He’s so good with her. Almost everyone saw what he was trying to do: get Zoe out of here for the “adult” conversation to begin.   
Once she left it looked like everyone was trying to find something to say. Adam was apparently the first one to find some words.  
“What the hell?! You’re married!” This was gonna be bad. We haven’t been together for over a year at least.   
“Yeah basically.” Jay let me talk to Adam because I think we both sort of knew that Adam was going to react worst if Jay started talking.  
“How long?”  
“A couple of months. Look we went to Vegas to try and get our mind off of things, as friends, and got drunk our last night there. We found out the morning after that we had gotten married, and decided to see where things go. We didn’t go out beforehand, and basically just started our relationship from the start.” That pretty much covered everything. Adam turned around and left, but I could see by his face that he wasn’t as angry anymore. Then I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. Someone running which I’m pretty sure wasn’t allowed in the hospital when it wasn’t necessary.   
“Uncle Jay we got you apple pie. You said that it was your favorite.” Zoe arrived at the door with Nicole coming behind her slightly out of breath. She brought the apple pie over to him with two plastic forks.  
“You expecting to share kid.” She gives him her biggest puppy dog eyes. He gave in almost immediately.   
Everyone else sort of accepted it with both Kev and Antonio threatening Jay if he hurts me. I think Voight would have too if it wasn’t for the fact that we were both like his kids. Zoe didn’t want to leave, but Nicole had to go back to work, so I convinced her to let Zoe stay with us for the night since Jay was getting out in a couple of hours. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam’s P.O.V.  
I honestly didn’t know how I felt. I mean Kim and I haven’t been together for a couple of years, but now all of the sudden she was married to Jay. Maybe I just always thought that there was a chance that we would get back together. That thought sort of started to fade with this thing with Hailey, and I guess now that Kim has Jay. I was at my apartment, and was just sitting on my couch just thinking. That was until a knock was heard at my door. I got up, and looked through the peephole only to see Hailey. I open the door, and she walks straight in.   
“Are you ok?” We both go to the couch to sit down.  
“I think so. I just maybe wanted them to tell me, but I can’t really blame them for how we all found out. I wouldn’t have cared either.” She puts her hand on my shoulder.  
“I think that they were just trying to figure everything out without everyone knowing. I’m sure that they didn’t want everyone to find out that way. You can’t really control when you get shot.” Boy did we know that. I guess she was probably right.  
“Do you want me to get you a beer or something?” 

A week later  
Today was the first day that Jay and Kim would be back at work. Kim had taken a week off for when Jay was healing. I was planning on talking to them. To apologize to both of them for how I acted in the hospital. The more I thought of it the more I realized that Kim and I weren’t good together. I was reckless, and hurt her more than I realized. The gate doors opened, and everyone turned towards it hoping that it was Kim and Jay this time, and not Platt. She got mad at us when we all sort of let out some disappointment when we saw her. Finally, it was them. I meet Jay’s eyes almost immediately when they enter the bull pen. After years of knowing him I could tell that he was asking if we were cool. I nodded towards him, but also looked towards the break room. My best friend got the message, and whispered something to Kim before following me towards the break room. Once he closes the door I turn around, and almost immediately start talking.  
“I’m sorry about how I reacted. I was just shocked, and it had nothing to do with you too.” Jay smiled slightly.  
“It’s fine Adam. If something like that happened to me I probably would’ve been in shock too. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that you found out the way that you did. We wanted to tell you eventually after we figured out our relationship, and got more comfortable with it.”  
“That’s almost exactly what Hailey said.” He raised an eyebrow matched with his normal Jay Halstead smirk.  
“So you and Hailey.” I shook my head slightly while we both laughed.  
“Don’t even start.” Before either of us could say anything else Kim knocked on the door.   
“Hey Voight wants us in the bullpen. We just got a new case.” I was the first one out of there, not before sending a smile her way, but I stopped a little bit out the door when I heard Kim say,  
“Is everything ok with you two?” You could hear in her voice that she was concerned. I heard Jay turn slightly, and then felt eyes at the back of my head.  
“Yeah it is. Now come on let’s close this case so that we can still go to the Thunderhawks game tomorrow night.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jay’s P.O.V.

It had been a couple of weeks since I got back to work, and everyone had gotten used to the idea of Kim and I being married pretty quickly. Especially Adam, who actually was probably the most supportive. Boy was wrong when I thought that telling the team would be the hardest thing when it comes to this new relationship. I obviously had no idea how hard it would be to get Kim a Christmas present. Not only did I now have Kim to think of when Christmas shopping, but also Zoe and Nicole. At least for them I had Kim’s help for that. She was with Nicole an hour away. They were having a girls day while Zoe was at school, and Kim had a day off, to try this new restaurant. I was at work, but we didn’t have a case so that meant a day full of paperwork. I had finished most of mine which is why I was thinking of potential Christmas gifts for Kim. I just, not to be sappy, but I wanted the first gift I gave her to be a memorable one. I’m never really like this, ask Will, but I know that Kim will say that it’s the thought that counts. I just want it to be good. Ring! It was Nicole. Nicole and Zoe had both mine and Will’s numbers in their phone just in case. Though Zoe is only allowed to have certain people on her phone, and is only supposed to use it for emergencies.   
“Hi Nicole what’s up?” I had already heard Kim in the background when I answered so I assumed she was ok.  
“Hi Jay I’m really sorry to ask this, it's just I got called by Zoe’s school, and she isn’t feeling well. I can’t be there for an hour at least, and Kim said that you could probably get her. We could leave right now, and you would only have her for about an hour.”   
“Nicole it’s fine. I’ll talk to Hank, and he’ll probably let me go early because we don’t have a case, and I already got my paperwork done. You don’t have to come back early. I’ll just take her back to mine and Kim’s, and you can just pick her up when you drop Kim off.” I started to pack up my stuff before making my way towards Voight’s office. I gave him my paperwork before whispering Zoe which he just nodded at telling me to go.  
“Really? Jay you’re the best! I’ll call the school to tell them that you’re picking her up.”  
“No problem now go enjoy your sister day. I got Zoe.” We exchanged byes before I got off the phone. When I got into my truck my phone buzzed with a text from Kim.

Kim: Thank you for being so amazing. Love you.  
Jay: Np See you when you get back. Love you too

She deserves a day with her sister, and apparently I’m amazing for watching my niece. We’ll probably just end up watching a movie when we get to the apartment. Besides maybe she could give me some Christmas present ideas.   
I arrive at the school 10 minutes later, and head up to the main office. I walk up to the window waiting for her to get off the phone.   
“Hi I’m Jay Halstead I’m here to pick up my niece Zoe Silver. She’s not feeling well.” She looks at what seems like notes she’s taken before asking to see my ID. I pull out my badge, and then I have to sign a sheet. While I'm signing I get basically tackled by a tiny body. I look down at her, and my heart immediately breaks. Her eyes are bloodshot, cheeks are bright red, and she’s sweating which most likely means a fever.  
“Hi Zo your mom is still with Aunt Kim so until they get back your gonna be with me ok?” She shakes her head slightly to show that she understood before lifting her arms up slightly.  
“Can you carry me?” I pick her up before saying goodbye to both the receptionist and the nurse who both are looking at Zoe sadly. I carry her to my truck, and make sure she’s situated in the back. It’s seemed like she was like Kim, and was a cuddler.  
She had fallen asleep in the car, and I was able to get her into the apartment without her waking up. I put her down on the couch before checking the medicine cabinet, thankful that Kim kept kid medicine for when Zoe stayed over, and got what I would need along with a pen and paper to write down what I gave her, how much, and when. My brother is a doctor. I walk back to find that Zoe is now awake with the remote control in her hand. I walk over to her with medicine, and a thermometer in hand.  
“Alright kid I’m gonna take your temp, and then give you some medicine so tell me what hurts so I know what to give you.” She nods slightly while glaring at the medicine. Luckily the thermometer was for the forehead so she wouldn’t hate it too much.  
“Mostly my throat hurts, and my tummy hurts a little.” She probably had some flem drippping into her stomach which was causing it to hurt.  
“Ok. Kid you have a 101.2 fever which isn’t that bad. I want you to take this while I go make you some tea for your throat. After you do that you can pick whatever you want to watch on the tv.” She just slowly nods while taking the medicine. I take the medicine, medicine cup, and paper to the kitchen to make her some tea. When I bring it in to her she’s watching The Polar Express, which I’ve already seen multiple times in the past few days because it was one of Kim’s favorites.   
“Here you go kid.” I handed her the mug, making sure it wasn’t too hot beforehand, and sit down next to her. She took a sip before setting it down to curl up next to me.  
When the movie’s off we just stay there, her teacup now empty, just watching what had come on next. She was still awake, and looking a little better so I thought now would be a good time to get some help on gift ideas.  
“Hey Zoe do you have any ideas on what I should get Aunt Kim for Christmas?” Her eyes lit up which made me feel a little bit better since first seeing her at the school, looking so sick.  
“I know exactly what Aunt Kim wants.” There we started our “scheming” as Kim has started to call it. Let’s just say that the next time I had a day off, and Kim had work, was luckily Dec. 23, and Zoe had a half day. We brought Nicole into the plan because I needed Zoe’s help with getting/picking out Kim’s present.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay’s P.O.V.

“Jay wake up! It’s Christmas! Come on get up!” I was awoken to Kim, at my side, shaking me. I use my arm to pull her closer to me. Both of us are laughing now. It was nice being able to have these moments  
“Come on a couple more minutes. Why can’t we just stay here for awhile?” She looked up at me from where her head was on my chest.  
“Zoe, Nicole, and Will are going to be here at 2, and I want to give you my present.” She got out of bed to go to where I assume she had my Christmas gift. She comes back in with a medium sized box. I sit up as she sits next to me on my side of the bed.  
“I had a little help from Al and Will so if you don’t like it, blame Will.” She sends me a quick smirk before handing the box over.  
“Don’t worry I’m sure I’ll love it” I started to unwrap it to find a Sniper VT 4-16X40 MFPSA Rifle. It was a scope that I have had my eye on for a while. I had only talked to Al about it, but what really caught my eye was the engraving at the end of the Windage Bell, Aurora, my mother’s name. That must have been where Will came in. I meet her eyes, and pull her into a hug.  
“Kim I...I love it. Thank you.” I pull her into a kiss, which may or may not have turned into a small make out session, and then go to start breakfast. I finished breakfast before her so I got up to go get one of the gifts for her. When I get back I place the box in front of her while she looks at me confused.  
“This isn’t really your Christmas present, you’re going to get that later, but I feel like this is long overdue.” It was a simple engagement ring, but I had engraved the words I said to her when she told me about her father. She opens the box and gasps. I gently take the ring out of the box and slide it onto her left ring finger.   
“Jay I love it. Thank you”  
“You can keep it on the chain that you have your wedding ring on so that you can keep with you when you’re at work. That reminds me I also got us these for when we are at work.” I pull out two silicone rings. Mine was black, and hers was white.  
We spent the rest of the time before Will, Zoe, and Nicole are supposed to arrive in the kitchen cooking. The only thing I had to worry about was to make sure Kim didn’t go into the closet, because then she would definitely know her Christmas present, and make sure she didn’t see my phone. I had been texting with Will, who was bringing her present, so I had to make sure she didn’t see any of that.  
It had just hit two when there was a pounding on the door. Kim went to go get it which allowed me to see that Will was going to be here in 15 minutes. Zoe came bursting in the door.   
“Merry Christmas Aunt Kim and Uncle Jay!” She gives Kim a hug before coming over to give me one. While, Kim went to go help Nicole bring in the presents that Zoe picked out.  
“When is Will getting here Uncle Jay? I can’t wait to see Aunt Kim’s reaction!” I place my hands on her shoulders to try and keep her from bouncing off the wall.  
“He should be here in 15 minutes, and is going to text me when he is coming up, so you just have to wait until then ok. You remember your part?” She gave me a nod while Kim and Nicole came over to us.   
15 minutes went by fast, and before I knew it I got the text that Will was here. I give Zoe the signal for her to do her part. She walks towards the bathroom, and a minute later calls for Kim’s help. Right as Kim leaves Will knocks at the door so I go to let him in. I take the leash from him that the collar of Kim’s Christmas present was attached to. I look down at the dog that both me and Zoe had fallen in love with. He was a Rottweiler-German Shepard mix, and was in the K9 training program, but wasn’t the best listener when it came to listening to strangers so he couldn’t go into fieldwork.  
“Hey man thanks for this. Did he give you any probably?”   
“No problem at all.” Just then Zoe comes running into the living room, probably wanting to see the animal that she declared her best friend, and Kim following after her.  
“Hey Will, Merry Christmas…” she stopped walking towards us when she saw the dog that Zoe was kneeled down by. Kim got down to Zoe, and started to pet him. I bent down to also pet him, and she looked up at me.  
“Jay who is this?” Her eyes started to tear up slightly while looking at me.   
“Kim this is Rogue he’s finished the K9 training program, but didn’t listen well enough to be able to go into the field with a handler. Zoe and I went to pick him out. He’s your Christmas present from me.” I was basically attacked by a bear hug that came with a massive kiss. When she pulled away she was full of smiles.  
“You got me a dog.”   
“Yep and because of his K9 training Hank said we can bring him to work.”  
It was now later that night, and everyone had left. After we cleaned up and got Rogue’s stuff out of the closet we got ready for bed. Kim in one of my sweatshirts which has become the normal, and me in sweats. Rogue had passed out on the couch a little while ago so it was just us. She was curled into my side with my arms around, but then she started a kiss which definitely turned into a make out session. When she pulled away it was only inches away from my face.  
“You know what?” She started to pepper my entire face, except my lips, with small kisses.  
“What?”   
“Going to Vegas was the best decision I ever made.” She stopped her attacks on my face to be able to look me in the eye. I put my hand on her cheek before giving her an answer, that I didn’t know at the time, would determine that tonight we would take another step in our relationship.  
“Me too, Kim. I love you with everything I have.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kim’s P.O.V.

It had been a couple of weeks since Christmas, and everything was going really well. Rogue had adjusted really well, and the team loved him. Jay and I were doing really good as well. Everything was good which doesn’t always happen. We didn’t even have a case so Adam and Kevin were both arguing over who Rogue liked more while Jay and I just watched with Rogue at our feet. Antonio had gone to check in on one of his CI’s and Voight was in his office. That’s when I noticed that Hailey had been in the bathroom a little too long: something was up. I give Jay a quick kiss, telling him that I’m going to the bathroom, and make my way to the bathroom. When I got in there I saw Hailey just sitting on the floor with her back to the wall. She didn’t even look up when I opened the door; something was definitely up. I didn’t want to spook her so I walked over, and sat down next to her.  
“Hey Hails you ok?” I didn’t really know how to do this; she and I weren’t that close yet. However, I felt like I had to help her with whatever was going on: call it a special girl code when you work with all guys. The one thing I could tell was that she seemed conflicted  
“How do you do it?”   
“I’m sorry?” I didn’t know what she was talking about.  
“How do you and Jay do it? Have such an amazing relationship while working together.” Oh...this was about Adam.   
“Is something wrong?” I don’t know how to help if I didn’t know what was going on.  
“I don’t even know if there is something for there to be something wrong with it. The only thing that we do that people would consider a relationship thing is sex, but then all we talk about any other time is work.” Ok...I think I understand...kinda?  
“Do you want more than that?” She had to be able to answer this before I can help her with anything else.  
“I don’t know...I like him...but I also know his history.” Alright now I got the full picture. Hailey wanted a relationship, but was scared of the history he has: she wants commitment.  
“Adam has grown a lot in the past couple of years, and you need to talk to him about this. Him and Jay are a lot alike; they come around as a hard ass, but they really are just big teddy bears.” The door opened, and we were both attacked with slobber. Then I heard the laughter.  
“Kim you really have got to stop ruining my reputation. I’m a badass cop: no teddy bear.” He reaches a hand out to help me up while whispering,  
“You were taking too long; everything ok?” Such a teddy bear. I nod slightly, and for a couple seconds we watch Rogue absolutely love on Hailey. She was his favorite. Then, Jay gives Hailey his hand, and when she gets up I put my arm around her.  
“If you aren’t doing anything next Saturday you and I are definitely having a long overdo girls day.” Us girls definitely need to stick together; I should’ve asked her to do this sooner.  
“Yeah Kim, that would be great.” Hailey then leaves the bathroom with Rogue.  
“Is she ok?” I turn around to look at him, and put my arms around his neck.  
“Girl talk: nothing you have to worry about, but just for a precaution don’t bring up anything about her and relationships.” He better get the hint.  
“Got it. Anything else I should worry about.” I peck him on the lips before walking out of the room.  
“Oh I don’t know...I am not sure, but I am debating on taking your partner.” It’s not gonna happen, and I’m happy with my partner. I just liked to tease.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim’s P.O.V.

“Ok so what are the reasons why you want to have more in the relationship with Adam.” Hailey and I were getting our nails done, after meeting up for coffee, and are then going to go to mine and Jay’s place to watch a movie and break out the wine.  
“I don’t know...I mean I love being around him outside of work, but there are times at work where he just goes too far.” It was weird talking to Hailey like this, I mean this should’ve happened sooner with us being the only girls, but the only person I’ve really talked to like this was Nicole.  
“I get that, trust me I do, but do you feel like that is something you two could possibly work at.” That was the real deal breaker. Adam and I couldn’t do it.  
“I think we could, but it can be so hard to talk to him about work sometimes. I don’t get how you and Jay work so well while working together and being together.” Why does everything think that our relationship is perfect? We have bumps along the way.  
“It’s not perfect, but I think for us it’s really all about communication. We were friends before we went to Vegas, and that didn’t change when we drunkenly got married. We also took it slow; we didn’t act like a married couple right away. It’s why we didn’t tell people immediately; we just wanted to figure out how we could work together before bringing in everyone.” It was a lot of hard work, and we had to get through some awkwardness, but I couldn’t be happier with how it turned out.   
“I want that; I just don’t know if I can have that with Adam.”   
“You can Hails, but you two need to learn how to communicate with each other.” 

Jay’s P.O.V.

I hated when Kim had off, and I didn’t. I missed her: as sappy as that sounds. Though I was glad that she and Hailey were spending time together. Fortunately and unfortunately the one thing that I’ve learned from living with Kim is the importance of girl power; Kim and Zoe had a habit of ganging up on me at times. Even with having Rogue didn’t help because he loved Zoe. Oh god, Hailey and Kim better not start teaming up on me. I actually wished we had a case today so then I wouldn’t be thinking about how they could plot my demise. I had just gone to the break room while Rogue was with Kevin, who had taken him with him when he went to go check in on his siblings.  
“Hey man can I talk to you?” I should’ve known something was up when Adam walked in and closed the door.   
“Sure, what’s up?” I had a feeling that I knew what this was about.  
“Say hypothetically that I was with someone on a friends with benefits sort of relationship, and she might want more. What would you do?” I guess Hailey didn’t tell him that she told Kim, or that I knew. Well I might as well not cause anymore problems between them.  
“Well hypothetically speaking what do you want?” I was probably having a similar conversation with Adam that Kim was having with Hailey. When did we become the relationship experts?  
“I don’t know, man, I like spending time with her at times, and then there are times where we are always arguing.” Uggh...Adam...that didn’t answer my question.  
“Alright, the arguing can be fixed with just communicating better so focus on the good. Based on that would you want to further the relationship?” When did I become a relationship counselor? I’m a cop. Luckily, I think that I was finally getting through to Adam so I might be able to return to my actual job soon.  
“Yeah of course.”  
“Then you just need to talk to each other.” I left the break room to go back to my desk; hoping that by doing so Adam wouldn’t change his mind.  
“Halstead! Get down here!” Antonio, Adam, and I all perk up. Trudy’s never called any of us down there like that. Most of the time she was pissed, but this time she was concerned. When we got down the stairs we realized why. There was this guy in front of her desk just yelling.  
“I want to see her! She works here!” Who the hell is she, and why the hell did Platt call just me down. I look at Trudy trying to ask.  
“He came in here asking about Kim.” What...ok who the hell is this guy, and what the hell does he want with Kim.  
“She’s my daughter! I have a right to see her!” Oh I’m gonna kick his ass.  
“Just like you had the right to push her down the stairs.” He looked over at me in shock, probably because I knew that, as did everyone because Kim hadn’t told any of them.  
“And what gives you the right to accuse me of such a thing. I want to see my daughter.” Like hell. Adam, Antonio, Voight, and whatever patrol cop jumps in won’t be able to keep me from beating his ass. After everything he did to Kim, and then demanding to see her.  
“You are not going to be seeing her, and if I have any choice of the matter you will never see her again; not after the fuck you put her through.” I think by now everyone sort of caught onto the fact that this guy wasn’t any good: especially for Kim. Kim’s father was just getting more pissed off. I seriously didn’t think he realized that he was a room filled with cops who adored Kim. I think if this goes on any longer Trudy might pull her gun out at him. I’ll probably not be that far behind her.  
“What right do you have to say something like that. She is my daughter.”  
“And I’m her husband. And unlike you I’m going to do my absolute best to protect her from pain, even if that means her own father.” As soon as I said husband his eyes darkened, and he started getting closer by now most people had their hands on their guns.  
“There is no way. I never gave you my blessing. That bitch can’t be married.” Then he got closer to me, right up in my face, and then came the right hook. He got one good swing on me before I kicked his legs out from underneath him, and had him pinned to the floor. I had his hands pinned to his back for a good couple of seconds before Antonio took over, and cuffed him, placing him under arrest for assault of a police officer. Voight helped me up, and I could tell he was concerned.  
“Do you want to press charges?” If it was any other person, yes, but this was Kim’s father and even if he’s a bastard I should talk to her first.  
“I should talk to Kim about it first.” He just nodded almost like he knew that’s how I was going to answer.  
“Go home, Halstead, and talk to Burgess. We’ll keep him overnight.” Great now I probably had to ruin Kim’s relaxing girl’s day with this.


End file.
